Orphan 3
by AlvinSeville
Summary: Claire finally gets to take Alvin home... But it's harder to take care of Alvin then she thought... Alvin finally gets to meet his brothers only bonding with Simon at first... Will he like living at Claire and Dave's house? Third book in the serries...,


_**Orphan 3**_

**Chapter 7: **

Claire gasped, and ran to Alvin... "SWEETIE! SWEETIE! SWEETIE WAKE UP!!!!" Claire frantically shook Alvin.... Alvin jus lye still though.... Tears

formed in Claire's eyes.... She took out her cell, and dialed Dave's cell, "Dave?" 'Yes?' "Come to the hospital! NOW!" 'Ok... I'll be there in 30 minutes.'

"Ok..."

**Chapter 8:**

Dave rushed into the hospital, "Hi Claire...." "Hu-Hu-Hi...." "What's wrong?" Dave kissed Claire on the cheek, seeing her cheeks were tear stained,

"Lu-Lu-Look...." Claire pointed to Alvin, "His name's Alvin, I found him on my leg, and his dad stabbed him, now he's uncocious! I can't stand ta see

him hurt like this!" "Claire.... Calm down!" Claire glared at Dave, "DAVE! His lifes at risk and you say ta CALM DOWN!!!!!" "CLAIRE! JUS CALM DOWN!

HE'LL BE FINE!" "SHUT UP!" "YOU!" "YOU!" The doctor marched up to Dave and Claire, "Would you be quiet.... The baby's trying ta wake up and

your hurting his head with all the screaming....." Alvin whimpered, Claire quickly ran up to Alvin , "Hey sweetie..." Alvin got really scared, whoever

this person was she was weird, and it scared him...... Alvin started ta cry.... Suddenly Alvin squealed....... Alvin scrame, and started shaking his

head, "Sweetie... Sweetie.... Sweetie calm down!" Claire held Alvin still, Alvin looked up, and whimpered, as he saw Claire, "Do you know who I

am?" Alvin slowly shook his head, "I'm gonna go get Simon and Theo from school...." "Whatever..." Claire sighed, and sat in a chair.

**Chapter 9: Alvin Loses his memory**

Claire looked at the little chipmunk, and sighed, "Doctor....." "Yes?" "I think he jus lost his memory cause he forgot who I am...." Alvin looked at

Claire, a confused look on his small face, "Hey sweetie... How are you filling?" Alvin looked even more confused, Claire gently rubbed the back of

Alvin's small head, Alvin squeaked in pain.... Claire lifted Alvin up of the table.... "Do you wanna live with me. Dave, and two older brothers?" Alvin

instantly shook his small head, causing a bit of pain to enter.... "Are you scared I'll hurt you? Cause if you are.... I promise you I won't...." Alvin shook

his head again..... Alvin then spoke so softly you could barely hear him.... "Me wan be wone ever...." "You wanna be alone forever?!" Claire said, a

worried tone in her voice, Alvin quietly nodded.... "But you're to young to be by yourself... You need a loving family...." Alvin looked at Claire, and

broke into tears..... Claire carefully picked the fragile baby up, and rubbed circles on his small back..... "Mu-Mu...." Alvin buried his face into Claire's

shirt.... Claire sighed softly.... "I love you sweetie...." "Wu you's...." "Do you wanna take him home with you?" "Sure" "Okay... You can take him in

a few hours..." Claire nodded, and kissed Alvin's forehead....

**Chapter 10: Taking Alvin home, and meeting brothers**

"Bye Alvin..." The doctor waved, and smiled, "Bye Claire...." "Bye... See you for his cheek ups...." "Ok... Bye...."

--------------------------------

Claire buckled little Alvin into a carseat.... And smiled.... "Were gonna get you a real home now...." Alvin looked a little uneasy, but lye back against

the carseat.... Claire sighed, and started driving to her house....

-------------------------------

Claire looked into the review mirror, and smiled softly at what she saw.... Alvin was fast asleep, his head on the side of the carseat... drool sliding

down his small cheek... Claire parked into the driveway, and got out, "Alvin... Alvin sweetie..." Alvin didn't move from were his was... "Ok... You can

sleep for a little longer... But I need to feed you a bottle of milk," Claire said, with a small smile as she picked Alvin up.... "Let's get inside..."

---------------------------------------

Claire stepped inside the house, and started walking up the stairs...... "MOMMY!!!!!!" Simon and Theodore scrame..... "SHHHH-" Claire was trying to

say that before.... WWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! "Shh.... Shh... It's alright.... There jus excited to see me..." Alvin cuddled close to

Claire for comfort.... "MU-MU!" Alvin scrame scaredly.... Alvin gripped Claire's finger, and started whimpering like crazy.... Claire gently stroked Alvin's

thin fur..... "Shh.... It's ok.... Sy... Theo... You need to be really quiet when Alvin's around.... His ears are really delicate... And he can't stand loud

noises...." "Oh... Ok...." Simon and Theodore slowly walked down the stairs silently, "There gone sweetie... It's ok..." Alvin instantly calmed, and

cuddled close to Claire..... Claire saw the uneasy look on Alvin's small face.... And sighed.... "Let's get you a bottle of warm milk....."

-----------------------------------

Claire put some formula in a bottle, poured some water in, and heated it for 30 seconds.... Alvin was still asleep, but Claire had set him on the couch

coushin... Claire walked to Alvin, and carefully scooped him up.... Alvin whimpered, until he felt a warm finger caress his small cheek.... "Shh... Now

mommy needs you to drink some milky for her ok...." Claire put the rubber nipple to the sleepy chipmunk's mouth.... Alvin sucked for about half a

second, than instantly spit it out... And started crying..... "I guess your not used to milk yet...." Claire rubbed a finger agianst Alvin's bandaged head,

and sighed.....

**Chapter 11: getting used to**

Alvin awoke from his sleep a few minutes later, and yawned softly.... "Hey sweetie... Did you have a nice little rest?" Alvin yawned again, and

cuddled Claire, "You like to cuddle don't you?" Claire saw Alvin's face sadden... "What's wrong sweetie?" "Tubble...." Alvin's small eyes filled with

tears, and he started whimpering.... "No.... Alvin your not trouble...... I jus said that you like cuddling... It's not a bad thing sweetie...." "No's tubble?"

Claire nodded, and smiled a little..... "Do you wanna meet your brothers?" Alvin got an uneasy look.... "They're really nice, and won't hurt you.... I

promise...." Alvin shook his small head... "No's..." Alvin quietly whispered... "Comon'.... Please?" Alvin looked at Claire, and nodded a bit... Claire

picked him up... And walked down the stairs.... "Sy.... Theo... Comer' please..." Theodore and Simon walked into the room... Little Alvin hid behind

Claire... "Comon' say hi...." Alvin looked a little nervous.... Simon knelt next to Alvin... "Wanna play with this?" Simon had a little car in his hand....

Alvin looked confused.... "It's a toy car...." Alvin stepped forward a little.... But he stopped and sniffed it..... Simon smiled a little... "Here..." Alvin took

the little car, and looked up at Simon..... His gentle, sad eyes meeting Simon's.... Simon smiled softly, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Theodore shouted...

Scaring Alvin... Alvin whimpered, and ran to Claire... "MU-MU!" Alvin's eyes were filled with fear... "Comer' bud..." Simon put his arms out.... Alvin

instantly climbed into Simon's arms, and cuddled him... Claire felt happy he was bonding with Simon... But she needed to teach him to like

Theodore... "Comer' sweetie..." Claire scooped Alvin up out of Simon's arms, and said... "Alvin say hi to Theo-" Alvin shoook his small head... "Comon'

sweetie PEASE!" Alvin shook his head again... Suddenly he started to fuss a little.... Claire heard Alvin's stomach growl... "Is somebody hungry?"

Claire cooed.... Alvin jus continued to fuss.... So Claire walked to the kitchen....

**Chapter 12: Refusing to eat, and Yelling**

Claire put Alvin in a high chair.... And walked to the cuboard... Claire took a thing of mushed bannanas out.... And smiled... "Want some bananna...."

Claire cooed.... Claire sat in a chair, and opened the lid.... Claire took a spoon, and put a little bit of bananna on it.... "Open up sweetie..." Alvin kept

his mouth shut... And continued to fuss.... "Comon' sweetie..... Yum... Yum..." Alvin continued to fus though..... "Comon' sweetie.... Please... I need

you to eat jus a little..." Claire trie to put the food by Alvin's mouth... But he turned his head.... Claire was getting frustrated now.... "Comon' EAT!!"

Claire said a little sterner.... Alvin still continued to fuss..... "ALVIN EAT ALREADY YOU STUPID BABY!!!!" Claire scrame.... Everyone ran into the

kitchen.... Alvin was now screaming and crying.... Simon hurriedly scooped Alvin out of the highchair... "Don't scream at him mom!!! You scared him....

Shh... Shh... It's ok little one....." Simon gently scratched Alvin's small ears.... Alvin cuddled Simon... But continued to cry.... "You want me to feed

you?" Simon set Alvin in the highchair... And got the baby food... Simon took a spoonful... And put it to Alvin's mouth... Alvin took a little bit....

"MOVE!!" Alvin tensed at the loud voice... Claire pushed Simon off the chair.... And sat the chair... "EAT!!! NOW!!!" Alvin whimpered.... He was

scared.... "SYWHEN!!!" Alvin scrame, as he started wailing.... Claire instantly calmed at the scared look on Alvin's face... "Alvin... Alvin... Alvin

sweetie... I'm SO sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you-" "SYWHEN!!! SYWHEN!!!" Alvin scrame hystarically.... Simon picked Alvin up and cradled

him.... "Shh... Shh..." Simon glared at his mom.... Alvin was calming slowly..... "I think somebody needs a little nap..." Simon said, as he saw Alvin

yawn softly... And cuddle his brother's shoulder..... Alvin's little eyes started drooping slowly.....


End file.
